Photo Booth
by Vicky-V
Summary: NadiexEllis. After accidentally breaking the skull charm, Nadie finds an opportunity to give Ellis some new memories. Shoujoai oneshot.


Pairing: NadiexEllis

Rating: PG

Warning: Shoujo-ai

**Photo Booth**

It was no big surprise to Nadie when she returned to the car, arms clutched around a large bag of supplies, to find Ellis staring at something. For Ellis was the sort of girl who found interest in just about anything; from a tattered poster still pasted to a brick wall to a pure white cat which had once been sitting on a fence and staring back with large green eyes. And often it wouldn't be long before Nadie was shown the source of whatever had Ellis' attention.

"Nadie." No sooner had the supplies been set down in the back of the car, Ellis had pointed and spoken.

Following her gesture, Nadie instantly saw what Ellis was interested in. Across the road, outside a shop which appeared to focus its trade on machine parts of all sorts, was a photo booth. It was grubby and small, but the faded promotional images of people smiling broadly as they had their picture taken on the outside walls made the small booth unmistakeable. The blue curtain rustled, then a couple who didn't seem to be able to keep their hands off each other emerged from behind it. They gathered around the slot on the side of the photo booth for a moment before snatching up the strip of paper which suddenly protruded from it like a lizard's tongue.

Ellis watched for a moment longer as the couple hunched over the small strip of paper, giggling and pointing, before walking down the road. They were still unable to keep off each other and continued to clutch the strip of paper between them.

"Oh," Nadie said with a grin. "I bet I know what sort of pictures they were taking?"

"What sort?" asked Ellis, turning her large eyes to Nadie.

"With couples like that you can always tell," Nadie said with a dismissive tone. "They'll have been kissing and making romantic poses in there for their photos."

She opened the car door to the driver seat but didn't get any further than that. For she had seen Ellis, who had turned her gaze back to the small, grubby photo booth. Her hand had reached to lightly touch upon the small pouch which held the Inca Rose and the broken skull charm.

Feeling her chest jolt, Nadie found herself thinking about how that small pouch held Ellis' very small amount of good memories. And about how it was her fault that one of them was broken. She owed her.

"You want to have a go?" she asked with a smile, jerking her thumb towards the small booth. "For a bit of fun?"

Ellis' face lit up with a smile. "Yes sir."

Nadie couldn't help but notice how she sounded a little more enthusiastic than usual.

--

Even though Nadie had expected it to be a tight fit, she still found herself fidgeting and frowning as she tried to stay on her half of the very tiny stool. But Ellis seemed to be enjoying herself, so she restrained the urge to voice her annoyance. Deciding that it wasn't going to get any more comfortable no matter how much or little her backside was hanging off the stool, Nadie leaned forward and held a coin against the mouth of the slot.

"Ready?"

"Yes sir."

Letting go of the coin and listening to the clang of it falling into the machine, Nadie leaned back and felt Ellie cling to her arm. The blonde girl even managed to find some space on the stool to use in order to shift even closer to Nadie.

Unable to help the soft giggle which slipped from her throat, Nadie linked her arm with Ellis' and smiled at the small, reflective screen before them and, with a flash, the first photograph was taken.

One down, three to go.

There was a soft whir then Ellis' hands were suddenly on either side of Nadie's face and pulling her down. As their lips touched and Nadie's eyes shot open as wide as they would go in surprise there was another flash.

Something in that flash hurriedly pushed Nadie's senses forward to catch up with the current situation and recall what she had said about what couples did in photo booths.

Nadie smiled. She really should have expected as much.

As the old mechanics of the photo booth whirred again, Nadie clutched gently at Ellis' arms, turned her own body a little to relax the straining sensation she could feel growing within the muscles of her stomach and responded to the kiss. Just as she did so, the third flash came.

Her hand slid up and onto Ellis' shoulders as the blonde wrapped her arms around Nadie's neck. Delicate fingers were buried into long hair and toyed with the decoration which constantly hung there with one finger. The rest ghosted over the back of Nadie's neck, causing her to give an involuntary yet small shudder. Ellis shifted again, sliding her leg between Nadie's to bring them even closer together.

For a brief second, Nadie thought she saw the fourth and final flash. She wasn't sure. Neither was she particularly concerned about it.

Especially considering that one of Ellis' hands had slid from her neck, over her shoulder and was trying to find its way through the folds of Nadie's cloak. Shifting herself, Nadie fumbled with the thick material which hung around her shoulders as well. She ran her tongue quickly over Ellis' upper lip, feeling the hot breath of a gasp.

Suddenly there was another rumble from the mechanics within the old photo booth. This time it was much louder; enough to startle the pair of them and, in doing so, force them apart.

For the second time within a few moments, it took a little longer than usual for Nadie's senses to catch up with the situation.

"Those are the pictures!" she suddenly cried upon putting two and two together.

Luckily Ellis was very eager about going to see them, so had hopped off Nadie's lap before a plan to gently remove her needed to be thought of. By the time Nadie had straightened her cape, smoothed down her hair and stepped back outside, Ellis was standing beside the output slot, bent over a strip of paper which she clutched carefully in her fingers. Leaning over her shoulder, Nadie inspected the little photographs. She had to admit that, for an old, battered looking machine, the quality was good.

The first photograph was a nice, if generic, shot of them both sitting on a stool which was obviously too small to accommodate even one of them comfortably. Nadie found her gaze being drawn to Ellis' large eyes, which were lit up with her smile.

As for the second picture ... well. Somehow the flash had made her eyes appear red. Nadie decided not to focus on how ridiculous she thought she looked as Ellis had pulled her down.

The third photo was imuch/i more satisfying. It got even better upon coming to the fourth. Nadie would only mentally admit it was her favourite, but didn't seem to be able to restrain the grin which stretched across her face.

"Do you like them?" she asked Ellis.

"Yes," Ellis nodded, her smile large and very pleased.

"Then you keep them." Nadie held up her hand as Ellis turned to face her with a questioning look. "Think of this as a present. From me to you."

She expected a response of "yes sir", or something similar. Instead she found herself with Ellis' arms flung around her shoulders yet again, so suddenly she stumbled back into the photo booth. But Ellis appeared unshaken as she nuzzled at Nadie's neck.

"Thank you."

--

As the drove on, Nadie noticed that Ellis still hadn't put away the photographs. She had folding them, being very careful not to bend the actual pictures themselves, but evidentially had a change of heart about placing them within her small pouch. She didn't seem to be able to take her eyes off them. Neither did she seem to be able to stop smiling as she gazed at her new memories.

_**END**_


End file.
